


Servant of Evil

by MasukisJacket



Series: Fics Based on/Inspired by Songs [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And is not very good, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Mild Blood, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, This has very little structure, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Sayo would do anything to ensure Hina's happiness.Even if it meant becoming evil.Even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.Even if it meant sacrificing herself.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Imai Lisa (minor), Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina (minor), Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina (minor)
Series: Fics Based on/Inspired by Songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698619
Kudos: 21





	Servant of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly thought of my 100 drabble challenge and remembered the drabble I did for sayo & hina and this song and I was like "hmm what if I did that but the entire story and also sadder"  
> So here we are. I made myself cry with this

Sayo and Hina used to play together. To laugh together, smile together, have fun. Sayo always loved Hina's smile, as the older twin, it was only natural for her to want Hina to be happy. No matter what.

Unfortunately, the adults didn't see much in Sayo. Hina outshone her in almost every way by being amazing at everything. Even though on her own, Sayo was skilled and talented, next to Hina her skills looked pitiful.

Selfish as always, the adults separated them.

Their destinies changed.

Hina was to be the princess.

Sayo was to be a mere servant.

Sayo didn't see Hina for many, many years after the day they were separated. She worked in the bottom of the palace, nowhere near where Hina was even allowed. She would often reminisce about the days she spent with Hina, which seemed so few compared to the days without her, but she still longed for them. She longed to know if Hina was still happy.

She hoped she was. Sayo never wanted Hina to feel this way. Empty, hopeless, numb.

However, on her 14th birthday, Hina was crowned the ruler of their kingdom out of necessity. The very first thing she did was appoint Sayo as her personal servant.

This surprised Sayo. She had gotten it in her own head that Hina had forgotten about her.

Clearly, she hadn't, since when Sayo and Hina saw each other for the first time in many years, Hina burst into tears and hugged her sister, an excited yell of "Onee-chan!" filled with relief and joy escaping her. Sayo hugged back, also beginning to cry. She had missed Hina so deeply.

As the months went by, Sayo realized that Hina had changed. She still wore that bright smile, and radiated pure energy, but she was different. Hina had always been impulsive and reckless, but there was a cruel edge to her actions now. Squeezing money out of the poor in the country, sending soldiers to their deaths simply because one of the other kingdoms had offended her, it all felt so wrong.

But Sayo stayed. She had to.

She wasn't going to let herself be without her twin ever again.

On one of Sayo's visits to a nearby country, she met a lovely young woman by the name of Yukina. Yukina's hair was long and grey, her eyes piercing and yellow as the sun, and her smile, while small, was truly breathtaking.

Sayo couldn't help but fall in love with her.

Even if she saw Yukina holding hands with that brown haired girl, smiling bright and wide. It was fine.

Not like they would ever work out anyway.

She would find herself staying up late at night, gazing at the moon and wondering what Yukina was doing. Longing to meet her again, and knowing she never could.

Things only got worse.

Hina had to travel to the country a year later, for political reasons, Sayo assumed. When she returned, she spoke of the most wonderful girl, with light brown hair and grey eyes as deep as the ocean. She also spoke jealously of the girl's lover, who matched the description of Yukina perfectly.

It hurt Sayo.

It hurt her even more when Hina asked her to kill Yukina. Of course, she didn't know of Sayo's love for Yukina, and Sayo didn't tell her.

She had to follow orders.

Even though tears kept streaming down her face the whole journey to where Yukina lived.

Under the dark of night, wearing a black cloak, Sayo slipped into the country. She didn't have to walk long before she found Yukina, singing in the forest. Her voice was flowing and beautiful, truly powerful.

Her grip on the knife tightened.

Maybe she couldn't do this.

No.

She had a duty.

To her sister.

When Yukina noticed her, she smiled a bit and walked towards Sayo.

Sayo's sobs only grew stronger.

She looked into Yukina's golden eyes, filled with concern and worry, and gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yukina," She whispered through her tears. "I have to do this."

She plunged the knife right into Yukina's stomach. She cried out in pain, looking so hurt and betrayed.

Sayo hated it. She could feel the blood getting on her own hands, seeping into her cloak. It was awful. She couldn't bear to watch the life drain out of Yukina's eyes.

She ran back to the palace, and informed Hina that the job was done.

Hina thanked her, and hugged her.

Even her sister's reassurance couldn't shake the feeling of guilt at what she had done. She had taken someone's life. Someone she loved.

Hina's commands got incredibly dreadful, her actions increasingly evil and unnecessary. Sayo continued carrying out these actions for her, even as she felt more and more horrible doing so.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the people were plotting to overthrow Hina. They had been growing restless for a while, and one day, it all came to a head.

Yukina's lover, the brown haired girl named Lisa, was so overcome with rage and sorrow after her death that she teamed up with Eve, a young woman from a faraway country who had traveled to pursue her passions, yet she couldn't ignore the suffering of the people under Hina's rule, so she rallied the people behind her, and broke into the palace with Lisa.

The entire place was in chaos. Soldiers, fully trained warriors were being defeated by minimally trained yet very intelligent and resourceful rebels. Servants fled the castle.

As Sayo heard the crowd approaching the throne room, she suddenly had an idea. It was a crazy idea, but it was her only chance of letting Hina survive.

"Hina," She said, the girl in question turning to her with a fearful expression. "I need you to take my clothes."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me," Sayo peeled off her cloak, along with her shirt and pants, then handing them to Hina. "Now, I need your dress."

"Onee-chan?" Hina seemed to be catching on, and she shook her head. "No, I won't let you."

"It will be fine. We're twins, no one will notice. I can cut my hair to look like yours."

"B-but…" Hina began to protest, tears starting to drip down her face. "You'll die… I can't let us be separated again, Onee-chan."

"I don't want this either, but it has to be done."

"You can't die!" Hina yelled.

"There's no time. I can't let you die, Hina," Sayo grabbed Hina's shoulders. "Please." Hina nodded, beginning to take off her dress and pull on Sayo's clothing. Sayo put on Hina's dress, having a brief memory of wearing clothes this fancy a long time ago. She took out her knife and messily cut her hair to be the same length as Hina's.

"Onee-chan?" Hina looked at Sayo as she clasped the cloak around her neck.

"Yes?"

"I love you," She said, pulling her older sister in for a hug.

"I love you too, Hina," Sayo hugged her back. "Stay safe. Don't reveal yourself."

"Okay. Goodbye, Onee-chan," Hina pulled the hood over her head, and with one tearful look back at Sayo, she carefully got out of the window and ran. Sayo took a deep breath, and exhaled.

Just then, the door to the throne room burst open. Lisa and Eve stood at the front of the crowd, looking livid.

Sayo was captured.

When she was in jail, all she could feel was an overwhelming sense of melancholy. Her time had come. So young, too. But it was to protect Hina. It was all for Hina.

She wondered if they would be stuck together here if they hadn't been separated. Maybe Hina wouldn't have become evil at all. Maybe, instead of overthrowing her, Lisa would have married her. Maybe they wouldn't have met at all.

All she could do was wonder what could have been.

Before she knew it, too soon, it was time for her execution. She was dragged by her arms and put into the guillotine.

"Any last words?" Eve asked before she let the blade go.

Sayo wondered what Hina would say.

"Ah, it's tea time!" She said in the best impersonation of Hina she could manage. Apparently it was a very good one, since no one questioned it.

As the end quickly approached, Sayo had one final, clear thought.

A dying wish.

_If I am ever reborn, I would like to play with Hina again._


End file.
